The invention relates to the field of digital electronic systems, and in particular to synchronous digital electronic systems.
Computers, including their central processing units (e.g., Intel Pentium), cell phones, microwave ovens and practically every electronic device manufactured today uses digital hardware to operate. Digital circuits that compute a result based solely on the state of the circuits' current inputs are said to be constructed of combinational logic. Combinational systems can be used in many applications, but for any interesting digital system to be realized the system must base its output on both current inputs and the system's prior outputs or state.
There are two types of digital systems with “state” to be held in some in a memory device; hence these systems are often referred to as systems with memory. The first type, asynchronous digital systems, change state as soon as an input changes its value. Modeling, designing and verifying asynchronous systems has in practice been found to be extremely difficult, even with modern asynchronous techniques. An advantage of digital systems is that they operate as fast as the logic delays allow.
A second digital system type is a synchronous system, in which the state only changes at times determined by a global system clock (i.e., in synchronism with the clock). For example, consider a Intel Pentium III processor with a basic on-chip (CPU) clock that oscillates 500 million times a second (i.e., 500 MHz); the processor only changes its state at the start of one or more of those oscillations. The synchronous approach facilitates the design, construction and use of digital systems.
However, an inherent difficulty and performance penalty with synchronous systems is that the duration/period of the clock must be large enough to handle worst-case operating conditions and manufacturing tolerances. This period is typically at least two times the length nominally required by the typical (common) operating and manufacturing tolerances. Therefore, the performance of such a digital systems is often half or less than what it would be but for the worst-case.
A digital synchronous system 20 can be represented by a block diagram model illustrated in FIG. 1. The components of the system include combinational logic 22 (CL) and flip-flops or latches (FF) 24. The latches 24 hold the current/present state of the system. Each latch typically stores one bit of information. As known, a flip-flop only changes its contents or state when a clock signal makes a transition. The same clock goes to all the latches. The combinational logic 22 has no clock input or feedback loops: a change in one of its inputs propagates to one or more outputs with a delay due only to electrical circuit and speed-of-light constraints. A latch 24 also has a propagation delay, but from the clock transition to a change in its output.
The system 20 operates by using the combinational logic 22 to compute the Next State (NS) f the system from its present state and the current values of the inputs to the system. The next state is then stored in the latches 24 when the clock transitions, and the process repeats. In order for the system to function properly, the computation must propagate through the combinational logic and appear at the inputs to the latches before the relevant transition of the clock occurs at the latches.
If the exact delays through the logic and latches were known, the clock frequency would be set to the inverse of the sum of the delays, and the system would operate at peak performance (as measured by computations per second). However, the delays are not constant, but vary with differences in the manufacturing process, variations in the power supply voltage, variations in the operating temperature and humidity, as well as other factors. As a result of these variations, and the necessity to guarantee the operation of the digital system in the worst-case situation (e.g., temperature extremes), the clock speed is set to a lower, more conservative value than is necessary in most, typical cases. Consequently, the average user experiences significantly lower performance than is actually necessary.
Therefore, there is a need for a faster synchronous system architecture.